


Cleopatra

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Zeigh Leigharry Leigham Zerrie Zade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dunno why I wrote this, but I did lol.</p></blockquote>





	Cleopatra

[Guys, I don't know...It's slightly historical but complexity fictitious so...I don't think it makes much sense but I hope you all enjoy it anyways. xx]

Zayn didn't know where she came from or where she went after the sun began to rise, but he did know he'd see her again the same time next year. It was almost three years ago when he first saw her and he, like every other man there, was truly captivated by her presence.

It was at a Halloween party that his friend Louis invited him to when he saw her. There was this girl dressed as a witch, Perrie, that had been talking to him, she seemed very interested in having him stir her cauldron with his laddel later on after the party. He thought she was pretty with her nose ring that always caught the light of the disco ball and gleamed, and her alluring azure eyes that were glazing over with every sip of her Cosmo from the open bar. So Zayn didn't mind accompanying her home tonight if it meant he'd get a treat after knocking on her door.

But then She walked in.  
She sauntered in, commanding everyone's attention and every male there fell at her feet, Zayn only found it fitting how she was dressed as Cleopatra. She, this Cleopatra, was more bewitching than Perrie the witch was. She exuded power, confidence and sex appeal as she demanded everyones respect. Every male at the party drooled on themselves hoping that they would be the lucky guy that would go home with her that night, even Zayn himself. He would readily ditch this witch for Cleopatra with no regrets, the more Perrie talked, the less attractive she became; Zayn felt like she needed to cast a silencing spell on herself.

But he did not leave with Cleopatra that night.

She left with some guy named Harry who was dressed as Mick Jagger.  
A year later he was back at the same place for another party.

He found out that the host, Niall, was a friend of Louis' and did this every year. There were never any formal invitations, it was a word of mouth kind of shindig. You tell a friend, they tell two friends, they tell four friends and so began the domino effect until the last piece fell and the house was hot, sweaty and packed wall to wall with people dressed in costumes ranging from lame, to adorable, to sexy, to terrifying. He had to give it to Niall, it was swanky and at least it had themes that the guests were told to dress by if they were up to it; this year it was superheroes, last year it was people from history. Zayn was dressed up as Green Lantern this year (last year he choose to be a sexy Abraham Lincoln) and he wondered if She would be there and who She would be dressed as. He loved the idea of Her dressed as Wonder Woman or better yet, Hawk Girl so they could couple up, but as long as She kept it in the DC universe, he had no complaints.  
It didn't happen.

But She did appear that night and the results were the same, the men stopped and stared while the women stopped and glared. She was still dressed as Cleopatra though, not that he minded when this outfit was more intricate than the last. The costume itself was different, but it was obviously of Egyptian inspiration and design. She had the crown, jewelry and matching makeup, Zayn thought it was unfair to the other ladies when her costume looked perfect on her.

Zayn thought he would get a chance to speak with Her this time, last year she evaded him, She danced around him and ignored him entirely. This time he wanted to catch her, maybe by the open bar where he could order Her a drink and start a conversation. Maybe one with a little something about Cleopatra herself since this seductress came to the party dressed as her two years in a row.

He almost had Her too.

She was right there, he only had to reach out and tap her very exposed shoulder and ask for her name. But a girl he had danced with earlier dressed as Black Widow, her name was Jade, had intercepted him and pulled him back to where everyone else was dancing. Jade was beautiful. Pretty eyes, bright smile, she had the cutest nose too... Zayn wondered why someone who looked so innocent would dress up as Black Widow, of all characters. He thought she was more of a Kitty Pryde from X-men type, but it didn't matter once he pulled off her ridiculous wig that night at her house.

Two years in a row, he did not leave with Cleopatra.

She left with some guy named Liam who was dressed as Batman.

Not once had Cleopatra looked his way. She danced with other guys, grinding on them sensually and laughing once she had them worked up and then she would move onto someone new. It looked liked she enjoyed teasing and basked in the attention everyone gave her. Zayn saw Her dancing with Liam, he saw Her dancing with Harry too, but what he didn't see was Liam or Harry after that night. They weren't friends of his, but he expected to see them again somewhere around town, it was a small enough place where you've seen everyone that lived there at least once.

But he did not see Harry or Liam after the Halloween they had danced with Cleopatra.

He concocted theories about Her kidnapping them, possibly killing them, but those theories were invalid when he watched the news and kept an ear out for missing persons in the area and their names were not called out or listed anywhere. However, Zayn did not think it was just some coincidence that these two guys had suddenly disappeared from their town without a trace. They disappeared after leaving with an enchanting woman that he, or anybody that he had asked about her, did not know.

Zayn had questions. Questions he didn't think he would ever get answers to when her eyes never met his. Questions he wasn't sure he wanted answers to. Because what if she was a beautiful monster that only hunted her prey on Halloween? He thought it was plausible, but Zayn had a wild imagination and a bad habit of over analyzing everything.

He berated himself on this third Halloween as he dressed himself. This years theme was serial killers and originally he wanted to dress as The Collector, something told him that he wouldn't be going home with Cleopatra this year and he would probably leave with some chick that was into BDSM; he could get down with that for one night. But the day before the party he changed his mind and now cursed at his reflection as he tried to slick his long hair back, he felt silly. He had followed along according to Niall's themes the last two years and now his curiosity wanted to break this routine.

They did say third time's the charm.

But Zayn did not want to disappear like Harry and Liam. He only wanted a dance with this Celopatra, and if he was lucky, maybe he would get her name. Zayn would love to leave with her, but with her record of whisking men away and those men never coming back, he would pass.

He arrived an hour after the time the party had started and Cleopatra was not there. Zayn drank, he danced, he saw Louis leaving up the stairs with Perrie, the witch turned Chucky's Bride, but he did not see Cleopatra; he was starting to think she wouldn't show this year.

He maneuvered through the mass of bodies until he reached the door that led to the balcony, it was muggy in the house and he needed some fresh air and a smoke. Zayn wiped the beads of sweat from his brow and pulled out the blunt he had rolled prior to coming there and the lighter from his pocket. He lit it and took a drag, exhaling over the rail and looking up towards the twinkling stars in the dark sky, the moon was full and bright; he watched the news earlier and the meteorologist said there would be a full moon tonight. Zayn smirked and chuckled before he took another hit. This was stupid and Cleopatra wasn't coming this year.

Or so he thought until his blunt was abruptly snatched from his lips.

"Poisoning yourself, Mark?" She asked, inspecting the lit cannabis between her fingers. She sniffed it and crinkled her nose at its rank smell. "It is not enjoyable, believe me... Asalamu'alaykum."

Zayn marveled at the sound of her voice. It was exactly how he imagined it would sound when the words were coming from the lips of a quasi-queen. Each word was authoritative and you could tell that when she was speaking, no one else was.

"Wa'alaykumsalaam...And not exactly," he replied slowly, eyeing at her. Dressed as Cleopatra the way he had hoped and he didn't feel so bad about his costume anymore; this had to be her best outfit yet.

"What is this?" she wondered, rolling it between her fingers. "You say it is not poisonous?"

Zayn shook his head. She didn't know what weed was? Sure she was dressed as a ruler from BC but she didn't have to act like it. Moses was from Egypt and Zayn was positive he encountered more than that burning bush on his journey.  
"It won't kill you, Cleopatra," he promised her. "It'll make you relax and enjoy yourself."

"...And I would inhale this?" She smelled it again and held it at arms-length, it wasn't like anything she had ever smelled before.

"Yeah?"

She actually came. She was actually talking to him. Holy shit..'Zayn thought.

"But uh... a Queen shouldn't partake in such things," he said taking it from her and taking another hit.

"Nonsense, Mark. I shall partake in whatever I please," She told him, fascinated on how the smoke came out of his mouth, traveled up into his nose, and then out of his mouth again.

Zayn chuckled. "Of course, my Queen, Cleopatra." He bent over in a quick bow before straightening up and leaning over the rail again.

"You remembered who was in charge...Good." She smiled at Zayn and he found himself smiling back at her; she was pretty damn stunning up close.

"I'm just a general." Zayn exhaled again and looked over his shoulder when he thought he heard someone call his name.

"Mark Antony," she scolded. "You were a King!"

"After Juilus was assassinated," Zayn replied playing along. This chick was definitely in character tonight he had never seen anyone so dedicated before.

She laughed quietly and her lips curved upwards. "I thought it was a brilliant idea to use those two fools to start a conspiracy. That way we could be together without Julius' interference. Julius wanted to keep us apart, he had to die," she said seriously and then laughed again. "And Brutus and Cassius took the blame."

"Shame I had to kill Cassius, I liked him. Brutus however.." Zayn laughed handing her the blunt which she took reluctantly.

"Will this kill me, Mark? Rome is lost and you cannot rule Egypt by my side if I am dead," she joked.

"On my honor, you will not die," Zayn promised with a hand over his heart.

She trusted him and inhaled slowly, held her breath way he had, and exhaled.

"Fetid.." she commented coughing into her hand.

Zayn patted her back softly, smirking to himself. "Don't worry, it gets better, Cleo."

"Here, take this foul smelling thing," she demanded, handing it back to him. "It has tried to choke me. Kill it."

Zayn accepted it back and laughed at her for being so...so convincing.

"You should not laugh at my misfortune, Mark. My pet scarabs will crawl in your ear and eat your brain if you do."

"Okay."

He continued to laugh until she pushed him playfully.

"I have missed you, Mark," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his body in a light embrace after he stepped on the roach of his blunt. "It has been too long and I have finally found you."

Zayn tensed at her touch. He didn't know this woman. She was wrapping her arms around him as if they had actually been old lovers. This Cleopatra and Mark Antony thing was just a joke and now she was making things weird.

"Um..I've missed you too?" Zayn said awkwardly, rubbing her back. She sighed into his neck and he felt compelled to ask this strange woman, dressed and role playing the hell out of Cleopatra, what her name was.

"Cleopatra," she replied easily when did.

"No, your real name," Zayn urged. He got it, she was Cleopatra tonight. He wanted to know what her name was on every other day that wasn't Halloween.

"Cleopatra VII."

"Your real name! Cut it out, I just wanna know your name!" he said getting frustrated with her.  
"Cleopatra is my name," she said with confusion, pulling away from him and looking at him oddly. "When have I not been Cleopatra?"

"I don't know, yesterday maybe?" Zayn asked sarcastically. "When the sun rises?"

She squinted at Zayn and took a step closer towards him, standing on her sandaled tippy toes to look in his eyes.

She saw nothing.

She gasped taking a step away from him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zayn," he answered slowly. What was wrong with this chick? He thought she was kinda normal until now...Well, a little normal when her last two Halloween onenight stands haven't been seen or heard from again. It was always possible that Harry and Liam moved.

"Are you not Mark Antony?"  
"No, I'm Zayn," he said, watching her take another step backwards. "Zayn Malik."

"I..I could have sworn." She continued to back away from him, her hands flying to her head in distress and burying themselves her hair. "No. No. No. Not again."

This chick has some serious issues, he thought.  
She was muttering something Zayn couldn't hear as she slid down onto the cold floor of the balcony, her eyes looking out towards the sky, her mood now somber and killing his own.

"Hey, are you gonna be alright? Is there someone I can call?" Zayn asked, becoming a little worried about this girls mental health. She didn't honestly think she was Cleopatra, did she?

She remained quiet.

"What's your name?" he asked her again, stepping towards her.

"Cleopatra," she replied surely, looking up at him, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Dammit, you aren't Cleopatra!" he yelled, now fed up with her. "It's Halloween and you're dressed as Cleopatra. You aren't actually her!"

"Malik.." she said to herself in a whisper. It sounded familiar, like she knew it from somewhere, but she did not know any one with that name. "Zayn...Malik?"

"Yes, and you are..?" he asked, guesturing for her to give him something. He had never gone through so much to get a name out of a woman. It was a simple, "Hey I'm Zayn. What's yours? So-and-so? Nice. Okay, let's fuck." Giving or getting a name should never be this difficult.

"I am Cleopatra, queen of Egypt."

Zayn titled his head back and groaned. Obviously he wasn't high enough for this shit.

"Okay, whatever you say... Well, I'm going to go back inside now, have fun staring at the moon and shit," he told her, turning away and heading towards the door.

"Do you really not remember, Mark?" she asked him quietly. "Do you not remember how we would try to count the stars from my chambers?"

Zayn stopped walking and answered, "I'm not Mark so, no. No, I don't remember."

The game was over. She needed to stop calling him Mark and she needed to stop calling herself Cleopatra. Sexy and crazy didn't work for her.

She let out a defeated sigh and began to rise from her position on the floor. "Then I have failed again.." she whispered like a secret.

"Failed? What are you -" Zayn didn't finish his question. He shook his head and ran a hand down his face wondering if it would be morally wrong to leave a mentally ill woman outside on a balcony at this time. What if she jumped?

"I have failed and must return again."

Zayn scoffed. "Failed what? To realize that you're not actually a queen but a really good role player? That you're not sane?"

Cleopatra cut her eyes at Zayn and he would be lying if he said the look in her eyes didn't strike a little fear in him.

She walked up to him until their chests touched and looked up into his eyes. "I am a queen!" she hissed. "You will respect me as such!" Cleopatra demanded wrapping a hand around Zayn's throat and squeezing it.

If she didn't have a hand around his neck the next thing he would said was that denial wasn't just a river in Egypt... he thought it would've been punny.

"If you are not Mark then I can simply kill you," she said wickedly, smiling as Zayn tried to pry her hand away from his throat.

He couldn't.

Celopatra was too strong and he should've known this crazy chick would have that crazy people strength too. Why didn't he work out regularly and why was she so strong? It was almost.. demonic.

"I'm.." He struggled to speak. Hell, he was struggling to breathe right now.

Maybe this is what happened to Harry and Liam. She found out that they weren't who she was looking for and she killed them. Yay! Mystery solved... but he did not want to die for the sake of a good mystery. Dammit, did he look like he drove around in the Mystery Machine?

"C-Cleo!" he coughed out. He was feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He never thought he would die this way... being strangled by an attractive, impressive role player.

"Oh! Do you recognize me now?" Celopatra taunted and laughed evilly. "If you are not Mark then you are of no importance to me!" She squeezed harder on his throat and Zayn knew it was over.

"I only have until the sun rises to find him and if I don't, I must return to the underworld for another year because of that forsaken asp. But since you are not him, I know I will enjoy myself with you until I'm dragged back there." She licked her lips as she looked him up and down. He would do just fine.

"Cleo," Zayn muttered looking at her face as it blurred and swirled together in his vision. "I... can... help."

Yeah, he'd help her find her way into an asylum and a straight jacket. She was nuts!

"You cannot help me, peasant!" Celopatra snapped. "Zayn Malik," she spat, narrowing her eyes at him, "you cannot -"

She let go of his throat at once and looked down at her dangling scarab beetle necklace, flipping it over and reading the inscribed hieroglyphics on the back. Now she remembered why Malik seemed so familiar.

"Of course!"

Zayn fell to the floor gasping for air and held his bruised neck. He needed to get away from her. She was delusional and she was -she was kneeling down near him. He scrambled away from her as best as he could, which was pathetic when he fell backwards on his ass while she advanced on him.

"Malik...king," she mumbled, tracing her necklace with her finger before removing it and handing it to him. "Read it," she demanded, and Zayn certainly wasn't going to tell her no after she had almost choked him out.

He flipped the necklace around using a second he didn't have to spare, admiring it's craftsmanship the same way he admired her costumes these past three years. It looked so real, it felt real, it...it was real. Where did she even get this? Did she steal it?  
He looked between her and the necklace. "I can't read hieroglyphics," he told her shakily, wondering if he would feel her wrath again because of it.

"But you speak Arabic, do you not?"

Zayn nodded slowly and she took the necklace from him, whispered something to it and handed it back.

"Look again."

"But..but I haven't..it's been.." It had been years since he actually spoke it, let alone read it. He looked over what had been hieroglyphics but were now written in Arabic... This was some wild shit. He was better off staying inside the party and leaving with that one chick with the tight looking body, Deja.

"Try.." she pleaded to him.

"I-I can't," he told her, trying to remember his consonants from his vowels, he only remembered that he had to read it from right to left.

She moved beside him and pointed towards a word. "It reads Malik," she said quietly. "My king. My ruler."

This was her Mark...he just didn't know it yet. She was right all along.

Her finger moved to a different word on the necklace. "This reads Zain... Is that not your name?"

He gulped as his eyes began to recognize the letters again.

"What does this mean? What..what are you saying? I'm..I'm not.." He was freaking out. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"You are Mark Antony of Rome..or at least you will be.." she said quietly.

"No, I'm not. I'm Zayn Mal-"

"You are not!" she snapped lowly. "Zayn is the name of your host. You are Mark."

"Host?" he asked. So what she was really saying was that he was not himself? He was Zayn! Not Mark Antony. He had been Zayn his entire life and some chick with an Egyptian fetish couldn't tell him otherwise.

"It is alot to take in.. My hostess, she was the same," she spoke solemnly.

"Your hostess?"

"Her name was...is, Leigh-Anne. On the first night I came back I was on an island, Barbados is what I was told. And so for years I tried to find my way here, this place is where They said I would find you. But one day does not give one enough time to search a country.."

"Okay...let's pretend that I actually believe you and all of this is real, yeah? I'm supposed to believe that-that you're Cleopatra, queen of Egypt and I'm Mark Antony, of Rome? And if all of this is true then..then.."  
"But it is true," Cleopatra spoke softly, cupping his face with her hand. "He has given us a second chance. We can finally be together the way we planned!"

"He? Who's He? I don't.."

"Osiris."

"What?"

"Do not fear, Osiris is very kind," she said comfortingly. "His family is kind. It was Isis who convinced him to bring us back in hopes of finding each other; she and their son, Horus," she explained with a smile, loving how Osiris couldn't have picked a better host body for her lover.

Zayn did not understand.

He lived 24 years and not once did he ever feel...not himself. He felt like he would know if he was possessed by some dudes soul or something. He may have been very spiritual but Osiris? Isis? Egyptian gods? Mythology was just that. Myths! They weren't real!  
"And why would she do that? Why would she..?" Why would some deity he didn't believe in, do that? He was perfectly happy being Zayn Malik of Bradford. He loved his life, he didn't want to suddenly become some guy from history that commited suicide!

"Isis is the Goddess of fertility. Do you remember the night," Cleopatra cut herself off with a chuckle. "No. I suppose you wouldn't... Our last night together, after you left I fell ill, weeks before the Battle of Actium. There was a pleague spreading around and the doctors thought I had contracted it. I had not. I was with child, Mark! ..Zayn," she corrected. "But after our defeat and news of your suicide I refused to bear a child without its father there and chose to join you. It was selfish, but let myself be bitten by an asp so that we could be together in the afterlife... Isis took pity on me there because she bore Horus without Osiris.."

So not only was Zayn being taught some historical facts, he was also being schooled in Egyptain mythology.

"And if this is true, that you are the Cleopatra and I'm..and I'm not me, but instead I'm Mark Antony...what happens to me? What happens to Zayn?" he asked. "Do I," Zayn gulped, "do I die?"

He wasn't ready to die. He knew his life expantacy was shorter than some considering he was an avid chainsmoker of cigarettes and weed and he loved getting drunk, but damn. He wasn't prepared to face death, or Osiris, or Isis or anyone that wasn't human and was possessed by someone else's spirit.

"Mark will take over your body, and your soul will gradually slip away and you, Zayn, will join the afterlife. You will see what Mark sees, feel what he feels, you will know what he knows, and then you will begin to fade."

"And that's it? Then I just disappear? What happened to Leigh-Anne? Is she..is she still in there or.." Or was she already gone?

She laid a hand over her heart. "She is here. She speaks to me. It seems Osiris gave us hosts with similar attributes to our original bodies and personalities. Leigh-Anne was a singer, dancer, strong-willed, passionate. Mark would remember how I would sing and dance for him in my chambers and how stubbornly passionate I was about everything... But I do not know how long she will remain with me, I have felt her consciousness slipping away," Cleopatra said looking back at Zayn.

"She says it is not painful, that it does not hurt, it only feels strange. Leigh-Anne also says that she finds you attractive, she was the one who saw you out here and asked me to join you," she confessed with a laugh. "She and I are very alike in our taste for handsome men."

"Tell her thanks?" he asked softly. He wondered what this Leigh-Anne was like and how she handled being overcome with someone else's spirit invading her body. "Can I fight it? Is there a way to stop him from taking over my body? My life?"

"You cannot."

Zayn didn't think so, but he tried being optimistic.

"When does it happen? Will I feel it? Can you ask Leigh-Anne what it feels like?" He wanted to be as prepared as possible for this historic intruder taking over his body.

Cleopatra closed her eyes for a moment. "She says it feels heavy, like a weight, but the weight is lessened over time. It is like her spirit has accepted this as fate and will not fight destiny."

"And I'm just supposed to accept it?" Zayn asked incredulously. "Accept the fact that I'm gonna die slowly after some guy starts to take over my body because some mythological Gods said so? The fuck kinda trick is this on Halloween?"  
Cleopatra chuckled at him. "Yes, you and Leigh-Anne would have been perfect together."

"Maybe, but I'm leaving. I'm done with this bullshit," he muttered picking himself up. "I don't consent to some guy forcing his way into me. Wait, that came out wrong.."

Cleopatra giggled into her hand. "Leigh-Anne thinks that you are entertaining, and she says that it is not so bad, letting someone in. She wants to -"

"Don't act like you give a fuck about what she wants!" Zayn snapped. "You ruined her life by taking over her body!"

"I do, and Leigh-Anne is okay with this." Cleopatra frowned.

"Well I'm not!"

"You don't have to be because it will happen," she said standing up too. "Leigh-Anne thinks it would be best if you calmed down. If you fight, it will only make it worse."

Zayn laughed and it had a deranged ring to it. This was the worst Halloween ever. He was suddenly going to have some spirit take over his body and he was just supposed to be alright with it? Maybe he wasn't done living? Maybe he wanted to know how well that Deja chick could fuck? He wanted to see all of his sisters married with children. He wanted to get married and settle down eventually, not now of course, but in six years or so.

This is not what he wanted for himself.

She took a cautious stepped towards the laughing man when he bent over, hands on his knees and wiped the tears breaking free and running down his face.

"It is okay to cry."

Zayn did cry. He thought about all of the things he would never get to do or see. He wanted to call his family and tell them how much he loved them and finally talk to his father. They weren't on speaking terms because of a row they had and had used the last four months to cool down. Zayn loved his father and wanted him to know that he wasn't angry anymore and that he had forgiven him. What about his friends? He'd never be able to laugh at Justin because after years, he still sucked at skateboarding, or smoke with Louis again and talk about the future.

He no longer had a future.

He was going to live trapped inside his own body as some guy lived through him.

"Zayn? Zayn. Zayn?" she called out to him, gently rubbing his back.

Zayn sniffed and took a deep breath. She was still calling his name but noticed that the voice was different; it sounded softer.

"Zayn?" she asked again.

"Yeah?"

"It's Leigh-Anne." She smiled and him and he just blinked back at her.

"Don't you mean Cleopatra?" he sneered.

She shook her head, still smiling. touched her chest. "Sometimes she let's me come out. Cleo knows that yes, in a way she has ruined all of the things my life could've been, so we just...switch. I know all of this seems really insane, but it'll be alright."

"What do you mean you just switch? Where is she now?"

"The place where I was, and where you'll go when Marks spirit finds your body. That's where she is. We have to share my body until I completely fade away, but until then, Cleo does let me live, usually when she's given up on looking for Mark," she explained. "I saw you at this party two years ago, but before I could get her to go to you she found other people she knew."

"Other people?" What the fuck? "What do you mean by other people? There's more people being taken over by spirits and shit?" Should he be warning people about this?  
"Something like that.. You know how they say history repeats itself?" she asked and Zayn nodded. "Because it's the same people from history repeating it. Crazy shit, man. Remember that guy dressed as Mick Jagger two years ago? Harry? That was Octavian."

"Octavian?" It looked like Zayn would get answers to his questions about Harry and Liam after all.

"Or Augustus, take your pick." Leigh-Anne shrugged. "I thought he was hot and wanted to fuck him. Cleo refuses to have sex with anyone that isn't Mark, if she did, it would be like I was having sex with him, but she told me we could switch."

"So who'd you have sex with, Harry or Octavian?"

"Harry, thank God." Leigh-Anne chuckled. "Octavian had switched with Harry for the night."

"Then what happened to him?"

"Well, Cleo's still very...bitter." Leigh-Anne frowned. "Yes, you are! Shut up!"

Zayn chuckled despite himself. "And that's how you talk to a queen?"

"Cleo and I have an understanding," she grit out.

"Like what?"

Leigh-Anne sighed. "When Cleo first took over my body I was in denile, like how you are. So the first time we switched, I tried to kill myself."

She looked up and the moon before looking at Zaynto gauge his reaction.

"Obviously it didn't work. Osiris yanked us back to the underworld before I could actually die."

"He's real?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and he is really nice. He yelled at me for trying to kill myself. If I would've succeeded, Cleo would've had to wait another thousand years for another suitable host body."  
"And then what?" This was amazing to Zayn.

"I promised I wouldn't do it again and I haven't. I accepted that this was my life now and Cleo lets me out when I ask. We're friends now." Leigh-Anne grabbed Zayn's hand and he didn't protest or pull away.

Zayn hummed. "So you guys have an understanding, and because Harry and Octavian are one body, and Cleo's bitter.. That means she killed him."

"Yeah," Leigh-Anne whispered. "And that Green Lantern guy? Liam? That was Juilus..."

"How'd that work out?" Zayn wondered.

"The same way... Sometimes I wonder if Cleo's extremely selfish or if it's because she was just so in love with Mark for her to act like this," she confessed. "Like, if I would've found a guy that I loved and loved me back, got pregnant, he committed suicide, and then I did too...would I be willing to destroy two lives and take more out of resentment because I wanted to be with him that badly?"

"That's deep." Zayn squeezed her hand in comfort. "I don't know if I could do it, but I've never been in love like that to say that I wouldn't... Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think Mark will switch with me sometimes?" he wondered.

"I'm sure he will. Cleo will find a way to convince him," Leigh-Anne assured. "She promised to be fair, and Osiris will make sure that she does... Sounds like you're accepting it."

"I don't have a choice," Zayn muttered.

"Very true." Leigh-Anne smirked and pulled on his hand. "So since we don't know when Mark will get here," she lowered her eyelids seductively, "wanna have some fun until then?"

"What about Cleo?"

"She'll be fine. As long as your body is fine, and it is," Leigh-Anne ran her free hand down Zayn's open chest," she's okay with waiting."

Why hadn't he and Leigh-Anne found each other before all of this crazy spirit takeover shit started happening? Zayn asked himself. She was beautiful and seemed amazing. Hopefully Marc and Cleopatra would let them out so they could have the chance to be together as well. Surely Osiris wouldn't pick two hosts that weren't actually compatible? What kind of God would make that mistake?  
"We need another blunt, Cleo's weakass couldn't handle that fire," Leigh-Anne joked and Zayn laughed. "Let's go."

Zayn smirked and bowed. "Lead the way, my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno why I wrote this, but I did lol.


End file.
